Terran
Biography Terran spent much of his time before joining the Titans West traveling "Wherever the wind takes me". In reality he kept moving because once people realised he didn't have full control of his powers... well, most people aren't too fond of earthquakes. He drifted into the Titans life, assuming he would just be passing through. :Robyin: offered to let him train with them and, with a little encoragement from :Beast Girl: he agreed Unfortunately, after he agreed, he acceidentally let BG find out that he couldn't compleately control his powers. After swearing her into secrecy, Terran took to the obsticale course the next day. He made it through the course, more by luck than skill, though he still managed to beat the time that had just been set by :Cyber:, much to her chagrin. When :Slade: showed up and the Titans went to fight her, Terran tagged along, only to be cornered by Slade. She offered to train him. While he initially didn't want to accept the offer, he ran away from the Titans when Robyn mentioned the fact that he couldn't control his powers (apparently forgetting or not knowing that she was the apprentice and heir apparent to the worlds greatest detective.) Some time after this Slade found Terran again and trained him to use his powers. S/he then sent him back to the Titans to learn their weaknesses. Personality Terran is the care-free, free-lancing, now and then sixth Titan. He doesn't live in the Tower because he can't stand rules and regiment. A more personal reason is also because he does not have total control over his powers and doesn't want to risk making a mistake. When you can bend the very earth to your will, mistakes are often fatal. None-the-less, he still drops by every so often and has struck up a rather intimate relationship with Beast Girl. He gets along fine with the other Titans with the exception of Revan. For whatever reason he and Revan seem to always be at odds with each other and the two Titans often clash heads, much to the annoyance of Robyn. Terran often exudes a confident exterior but inwardly he is very self-concious of his inability to control his powers. He seems to be opening up to Beast Girl but it will take time and patience on both sides before Terran can completely relax himself in the presence of the other Titans. Relationships Beast Girl Baby I still love you! Ow, you bit me. Korand'r Terran was once, very very briefly, married to his teammate Korand'r under Azarathian Law. They never spoke about it again. Nonetheless, they maintained a somewhat acceptable friendship. Terran prides himself as a source of information on "Earth Courtship Rituals and Females" and enjoys passing down his wisdom. However, as mentioned in the episode 'Fear Itself' he has since stopped after misunderstanding caused Robyn's wrath to befall him: "He's going to get the wrong idea. Then he's gonna do the wrong idea. And no prizes guessing who he tries the wrong idea on. And when that happens, guess who that winged harpy immediately goes for!" Revan Revan didn't like Terran from the beginning, and not really understanding why, he figured that he should just stay out of Revan's way. They would get into agruements (started by Revan) about the silliest things, especially when Kor was asking for advice. Terran tries to redem himself later however, when Revan's at his worst.